One Of A Kind
by Rogue21493
Summary: Just a little one-shot. Dallas Winston was one of kind to me. He was a tough, hard as a nails Greaser, but he had people who cared about him. Especially me. First person pov A sad little DallyOC one-shot. Hints at DallyOC and DallyOC one-sided


One Of A Kind  
By: Rogue21493

Summary: Just a little one-shot. Dallas Winston was one of kind to me. He was a tough, hard as a nails Greaser, but he had people who cared about him. Especially me. First person pov A sad little DallyOC one-shot. Hints at DallyOC and DallyOC one-sided

Disclaimer: I wish I did! Who doesn't wish?! LOL S.E Hinton owns these guys xD I only own my own character, B (or Brandy)

A/N: I don't really know how this one-shot came to live. I just started writing and the first few paragraphs came up. I then finished it up today (the 18th) and yeah xD Sorry for the sucky summary folks, but I had no idea how to write it for this xD I hope you all like and review please!

**One Of A Kind  
**(First person pov)

Tears escape my eyes for the first time since I was real little -at least in public-  
They fall down my face as I watch you be shot over and over  
Why can't the damn police just shoot you in the arm or leg to get you to stop?  
Y'know, instead of shooting you over and over like that...  
But I know you, Dallas Winston  
This is what you wanted  
And you always get what you want

I nearly fall down, from shock, sadness and all that jazz  
Hell, I would have fully if Two-Bit hadn't grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt  
I barely notice Pony drop beside me, even though he is one of my best buds  
I'm still too shocked from seeing you shot and killed  
Why Dally?  
Didn't you realize that the rest of us cared for you a lot too?  
Especially me...

But I guess you didn't...  
Or maybe it just wasn't enough, huh?  
I don't know and honestly, I don't wanna know really  
'Cause I don't wanna have that circlin' in my head  
Even if the question is running through my head a million miles per hour right now

You'd probably laugh at how much I've been crying  
It's tough though  
We lost not only Johnnycakes, but you too, Dally  
And it hurts something awful, to know that we're never gonna hear Johnny's soft voice ever again  
And that we're never gonna see that trouble, mischievous smirk of yours ever again

I don't sob loudly at your funeral, and it takes every ounce of my will not too  
I cry a whole lot though; hell I'm crying before we even get there  
But I don't sob loudly, cause of that one time I was sobbing real loud and something awful too  
It was because I had a lot of shit going on at moment, at home and school and everywhere  
Remember, hmm?  
You found me hidden in the bunch of trees behind my house  
I tried to stop crying; I hate crying in front of people and I rarely do, only when I can't help it  
And you calmed me down, like only you could, Dallas Winston  
And before you left, you told me something that I'll never forget  
You hated hearing me sob and hated seeing me cry

If only I had been brave enough to tell you how I feel  
You might have - probably - laughed  
Cause I wasn't your type, right?  
I was just a friend or sister to you most likely  
I try not to let this drive me crazy but it's awfully har  
You told me before, I always liked to pick at things and torture myself with things  
Y'know, thoughts, 'what could have been' and all that but I can't help it  
That's just me

But I wish I wasn't like that right now  
It's driving me nuts  
Hell, I've actually sneaked -okay stole- a few weeds from Two-Bit  
Yeah, I've had to smoke to calm my nerves because of all this

But why am I just standing here talking to you about this?  
It ain't like you can hear me  
Your dead... gone forever  
Standing here talking to a stone ain't doing nothing  
Just wasting time...  
But you always said I was weird...

You don't know what I wouldn't give to hear you call me weird or different right now  
But I'm never gonna hear your voice again or see that sly cocky smirk  
'Cause your gone  
Forever

And Dally you were right...  
Love sucks

* * *

I wiped at the tears that fall down and I place the flowers down on Dally's grave. Dally would have hated that but what else could I put on his grave?

I step back and look at his grave for a second. I feel tears try to fall again but I blink them back. I'm not gonna cry no more. I just can't.

I kiss the tip of my index and middle fingers and place them on your grave marker stone thingy. Weird how I've forgotten what it's called really, right then, huh?

But anyway, I place them on your grave marker stone thingy. I stand there for a bit, wishing desperately I had told you how I felt, just so I wouldn't be thinking about, 'what could have been' and shit. But I guess, I'm suppose to torture myself till the end of time, huh?

I pull back my hand and turn to walk on back home. I haven't really hung out with the gang that much lately. It brings back so many memories.

As I start to take the first step away from your grave, I feel the wind pick up suddenly and for a brief moment I feel as if someone had wrapped their arms around me and for that same moment I felt as if someone's lips had ghosted over my neck. Then it was gone. The warmth, the safeness, everything. But oddly I feel a bit better. I glance at your grave, and wonder was that you, Dal.

Maybe...

I smile softly; a real smile for the first time in a long while.

"Hey, B! There you are! You wanna come with me down to the DX to annoy Soda and Steve?" I hear someone call.

I look and there's Two-Bit.

I nod. "Yeah, sure!"

Instead of waiting for it not to hurt so much, maybe I'll just jump in with both feet, huh? I kiss your grave again and Johnny's who's grave is right next to yours. I head on toward the gate, to meet Two-Bit.

I glance back, when I get to the gate and for a brief second, I swear I could see you and Johnny, standing there, looking like you always had. And then a sun ray gets in my eyes and I have to squint and look away. When I look back, your both gone.

But not forgotten. No never. You'll both be remembered as two of the best buddies anyone could have.

And just for you Dallas Winston, I'm not gonna torture myself no more with 'what could have been' and all that. Or at least I'll try. Cause your worth it.

As I head on with Two-Bit toward the DX, I smile -another real one- as Two-Bit talks about a date with some blonde girl.

As Two-Bit finishes the story up all funny like, I shake my head with a grin and I swear I could hear you for a split second Dally.

'_Your crazy Two-Bit. Putting up with a chick like that. And your crazy to B, for being best friends with him. And don't you start. You know it's true._'

I stick my tongue out at Two-Bit's back when he says I'm mean for not listening and what he says next, reminds just like what you had said before.

'_Don't stick_ _your tongue out at me.'_

And if I asked how did you know, when your back was turned, you'd look at me with one of those smirks of yours and state,

'_I'm just that damn good.'_

I smile. Because it was true and could always make me laugh and cause I'm thinking of you.

I'm not gonna cry no more for you Dally. Nor Johnny.

Because you both hated seeing me cry and hearing it.

But especially you, Dal.

You didn't get a chance to find out, before you died Dally, but there was something you stole, that you didn't even know you had.

You had stolen my heart, Dallas Winston.

But I don't want it back. I know you'll protect it, cause that's who you were. And I know you won't break it.

You may be -have been- a tough, hard as nails, Greaser but I trust you with my life, and my heart.

Two-Bit breaks into my thoughts by throwing a arm around my neck and pulling me in a side hug and says, "It's gonna be alright."

He's right. It's gonna be alright. We're tough.

But it helps knowing that we got two new guardian angels looking out for us. Heh, funny... you a angel... it fits oddly in a weird sense but then...

I glance up at the heaven's almost waiting to be struck down by lighting but then I just go on, on my way. You probably have better things to do then strike me down, huh Dal?

I then hear a rumble of thunder near by and even though I probably look weird and acting like a wimp, I take off into the DX for protection.

Even now, your still able to get my heart pumping. And scare the shit outta me.

Your one of a kind, Dallas Winston.

A/N: hehe, I hoped you guys liked it! There was two places I was gonna stop it at, but I stopped it here lol Please review:D Oh and I know about the whole Dally and Tim being two of a kind but there's just a few differences between them that to me, at least makes a world of difference. You know, since in the book and everything Dally could really be a part of Tim's gang but he's not. He just hangs out with our other favorite Greasers which could mean he could have been better you know? Eh, I'm probably not getting it down right xD just review please! Lol


End file.
